


WIP Supernatural Fic 2

by PrincessMarth



Series: Supernatural Works In Progress [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: WORK IN PROGRESS: It's an Alpha/Omega shitfest, that's all you need to know.





	WIP Supernatural Fic 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work in progress fic in this series; written about the same time as the first (in 2013). This is also still before I'd seen the show.

Dean realizes about three seconds too late, when Sam is already jumping out of the car, what exactly the pungent scent rolling through the window is. Sam grabs the girl who is walking by the side of the road, and drags her into the more secluded woods. They (being himself and Cas) can hear the screams coming from the dark, and that just pushes him to move faster. In the woods, Sam is tearing at the girl’s clothes, one hand clamped over her mouth. She tries to get away, but his larger body is pinning her to the tree. Her brain is fighting a losing battle against her hormones, which are telling her that she should stay put, that her Alpha is going to take care of her. Sam replaces his hand with his lips, and spreads her legs roughly. She’s gasping for air as he thrusts roughly into her. The knot is building steadily as Dean and Cas find the two of them. Dean moves to pull Sam off of her, but Castiel stops him. 

“Dean, I think that Sam would kill you if you tried to interfere now. The best we can do is wait until he’s finished to help.” They avert their eyes as Sam pounds into the girl relentlessly, leaving bruises up and down her skin. She clenches around him when the knot releases, milking it for all she’s worth. There are tears streaming down her face, hot, salty tears that are blocking her vision even as she comes. Sam collapses on the forest floor, attempting to drag her down with him, but she swiftly yanks up her shorts and runs for all she’s worth. 

“Sam, you’ve really fucked up this time.” says Dean, kneeling next to his brother. Sam shakes himself out of his sex stupor slowly. 

“Where did she go?” he asks, looking around. 

“She ran away in obvious distress.” murmurs Cas quietly from behind Dean. Sam hauls himself up off the ground. 

“We have to find her.” Dean steps in front of him. 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea? She’s been traumatized enough today.” 

“Dean, imagine if I had left you when we were freshly bonded. Imagine the pain you would feel not being near me, and the pain I would feel not being near you. The farther this girl gets, the worse it’s going to be for her and Sam.” says Castiel. Meanwhile, the girl in question is running as fast as her legs can carry her back to her house. She’d gone out for a walk, forgoing the suppressants for one night, and then suddenly, the ground had been ripped from beneath her. Her lungs burned, yet she continued towards her apartment. She shared a place with a few other girls, two Alphas and a Beta, who protected her from this sort of thing. Not that this was their fault, she thought, no, this is all on me. They have a system in place for her heats. Not one that gets her knotted, because she had refused the concept of belonging to someone like that, so wholeheartedly that it was as if you could not exist without them, but one that works. Paige usually does the most, because she knows what will help. Paige works as an erotic dancer, which is perfect for her, since her Beta-ness entices both the Alphas and Omegas who come to the club. She has Jamie for the nights when she really just wants to be dominated. Jamie is tough, works at a meth lab downtown, and has a take no prisoners’ attitude towards life. However, she is careful, never hurting her, and always sweet. Lastly, there is Hannah. Hannah is there for when she just wants to be held, to inhale the scent of Alpha pheromones until she feels like she’s drowning in them. Hannah works as a model, taking pictures for glamour magazines, so between the four of them they have enough money for quite the apartment. Most of the time, the four of them bunk in an enormous bed, covered with haphazard sheets and pillows from a dozen duvet sets. She runs up the ten flights of stairs, bangs open the door, passes the other girls without so much as a “Hello” and collapses on the bed. Moments later, she’s got her head in Hannah’s lap, and Jamie is working out the knots in her back. 

“You smell different.” says Paige, sniffing the air experimentally. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” she mumbles. 

“What happened, Nina?” asks Jamie, working on a very large kink that has her sighing in relief. 

“This guy…he…knotted me.” she says the last part in a whisper. 

“What was that?” Jamie’s voice has taken on a razor edge. 

“He knotted me, okay? So now I think I have an honest to god Alpha, one that’s probably looking for me right now, oh god, what if he finds me here…” she trails off, groaning into the mattress. 

“I’ll kill him.” she says in a low voice. While Nina tries to calm her down, Sam, Cas, and Dean are following the scent trail that she left behind her. Well, Sam is, while Dean and Cas trail awkwardly behind him. 

“What are you going to do when you actually find her?” asks Dean. Sam turns around, a confused expression on his face. 

“I…hadn’t quite thought that far ahead.” He keeps walking, quickening his pace. 

“Sam is working off of autonomous reaction right now. He is hurting because his mate has been separated from him, and he wants to get her so that the pains will stop.” says Cas. Dean sighs and continues to follow Sam. They end up in the city, in front of a very expensive looking apartment complex. 

“Cas, could you somehow bring the car here? I don’t want to walk all the way back.” asks Dean. Cas nods and disappears, reappearing with the Impala a few seconds later. He leaves it on the street in front of the building, and they go up to the door, only to get stopped by the doorman. 

“To whom are you wishing to speak?” he asks, stepping in front of them. Sam sputters, and is about to try and barge past the doorman when a voice comes from behind him. 

“This must be that asshole that Nina was talking about. Let him in, Johnson, we need to have a chat.” Sam thinks that he’s never seen something so scary in his life. A girl, on the shorter side, with numerous piercings, and an expression that could cut glass. She drags Sam by the hand, Dean and Cas following behind quietly. They end up at the penthouse, where Sam goes absolutely nuts when the door is opened. The heady mix of Alpha and Beta pheromones with his Omega’s has him almost keeling over. He crashes through the living room to find her curled up under the blankets, with Paige and Hannah blocking the bedroom door. 

“Let me see her.” he says in a commanding voice. 

“Sam, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” says Dean. Sam whips around. 

“She needs me. I need her. It’s a win-win situation.” he protests, trying to get past the two girls. They shove him onto the couch. 

“Girls, calm down, if you’ll let me explain…” The three girls sniff the air, and finding soft, calming Omega hormones, they sit Cas down in an armchair and listen. 

“Sam bonded with your friend there. He caught a whiff of her scent while we were driving, and by the time we had got to them, it was too late. I would suggest that you let the two of them touch, as it can be quite painful for them to be separated at this early stage.” They hear a quiet moan from the bedroom. That’s the last straw for Sam, who has the longest legs out of all of them, and so is able to get to the room first. He finds his mate buried in the blankets, panting and sticky. He takes off her shirt and bra, and his own shirt, before clutching her in his arms. 

“Oh god, this is better than sex.” he says, smelling her hair. His tongue laps at her neck, as if it is a particularly decadent ice-cream cone. She wants to struggle, escape even, but her Omega hormones are telling her that if she stays put, her Alpha will take care of her. Nina sighs and rests her head on his bare chest, soaking up the Alpha scent like a sponge. 

“So what do we do, just let him take her away?” yells Paige, startling Sam from his reverence of Nina’s neck. He curls around her tighter, his hands rubbing circles on her back. Nina suddenly starts to feel the familiar ache come back into her body, the one that screamed for a knot. 

“Fuck.” she says, and tries to squirm away. Sam isn’t having any of that, however, so he delicately brings his hand up to pinch at her nipple. 

“Heat coming back?” he pants out, grinding his cock between her thighs. 

“Yes, no, I don’t…I don’t want…” she tries to finish, fighting the waves of hormones. 

“You don’t want me to knot you?” he says, mouthing at her neck. 

“I do…I don’t…I want…I don’t know what I want!” she cries out as Sam bites down on her collarbone. 

“I’m not going to knot you unless you want me to.” he manages to get out, even though his tongue is trying to find out just how long her throat is. 

“Just do it!” she screeches, and that’s all the permission he needs. He yanks off his jeans as she removes her own pants. Shoving aside her panties, he buries his knot inside of her. She sighs gratefully, shifting to adjust her body to his girth. He holds her gently, thrusting in and out in a slow, patient rhythm. He comes into her in a hot, wet gush, spewing cum inside like it’s going out of style. She feels wet and sated, coming almost lazily in response. He rubs her back carefully, his other hand coming up to gently cup the back of her neck. 

“Just so you know I’m still mad at you.” she mumbles, hands coming up to circle Sam’s neck. 

“Just so you know, I’m not leaving you, no matter how mad you are. I’m your Alpha, and I’m going to take care of you.”


End file.
